gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
When the Boys Meet: Pulled
Kurt It had been 3 days since that Blaine kid started school, and those 3 days had been hell. Every time we would bump in to each other at school I would look into those eyes of his, have a warm feeling spread and my stomach flipped, and I wanted to rip the nearest freshman's head off. I knew what was happening, and I didn't understand how it happened. I had a freaking crush on the new kid and we barely said more then 10 words to each other. I remember I had similar feelings a couple of years ago when I first met Finn, but these feelings for Anderson were just… AHH! At least I had glee. The one place where Rachel and Santana's debating on who should have more solos blocked out the feelings that Blaine gave me. "KURT!" I jumped as I heard the voices of everyone in the room shout my name? "Wha-What?" "Have you learnt you're lines for Just Another Day?" Mr Schue asked, sighing. I rolled my eyes. "I had those down before you first thought of doing this song." I said smirking. Some people shared glances, I knew I was being rude, and a part of me was angry, but seriously I knew the entire damn musical bye heart. "Ok." Was all Rachel said. 'Wow, one word,' I thought "When you're ready guys." Schue said to the band. I stood in a line with Rachel, Harmony and Finn and the song began. When I started to sing, Schue walked out of the choir room. Seriously, how rude can you be? I began to sing louder, making sure that he would hear me out in the hall. Just as Harmony was about to sing, the band stopped, she puffed her cheeks out. "Ok, that was rude." "Rachel, go see what he is doing." Finn said. She nodded and strutted off. I grabbed my chair and sat down. A second later Rachel walked in. "He asked us to keep going, he is just talking to some kid." I nodded and began to belt. "When I say it's Just Another Day!" I tried to smirked when a few kids jumped in surprise but the smirk dropped when I saw the kid the Schue had behind him. Blaine I stood outside the choir room, listening to Kurt's voice as he sang Just Another Day. "Just another day, for another stolen hour and the world will feel my power and obey…" I sighed closing my eyes, smiling. That voice is what got me to sleep at night. That beautiful, angelic voice… A shadow crossed over my and I opened my eyes. A curly haired teacher was standing in front of me. "Blaine Anderson, right?" I nodded, standing. "What's it to you?" "Well, I was wondering why you have been sitting out here since Glee club started this afternoon?" "I must've just fallen a sleep." He nodded and smiled. "You know, if you want to join, you're welcome too." I nodded, I opened my mouth to say something back, but I shortish brown haired girl walked out. My eyes burned at her outfit, god she needed a gay best friend, fast! "Mr Schue, are you coming back in?" "Yes Rachel, give me a minute… ah have you and Kurt go over Just Another Day with Harmony again." I watched as she walked back in. "Would you like to join?" He asked, I could hear the hope in his voice. I was about to turn him down, but Kurt's voice came through the doorway. "Sure," I smiled. I didn't know what I was doing, but hearing that voice does things to me. "Guys!" the teacher said as he re entered the room, silencing the group of kids. I was surprised to see the largest amount of kids here, especially with the rep. that this club got. I watched Kurt's face as I walked in. His smile dropped and I gave him a wink, causing him to blush. "This here is Blaine Anderson, and he will like to audition for Glee." "Wait, audition, I thought I could just join?" "Well…" Schuester trailed off. "Yes, you have to sing." Kurt said, sternly. "You don't have to, if you're to nervous." Schue said, trying to be nice. "No, it's ok. I'll sing." "Ok, great. Everybody, give Blaine you're complete attention. When ever you're ready." I nodded and walked to the band. I gave them a song and they nodded, apparently they knew every song. "I don't have a sunny disposition. I'm not known for being too amused. My demeanour's locked in one position. See my face? I'm enthused. Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled. Bunny rabbits make me want to cry. All my inhibitions have been muzzled, And I think I know why." I winked at Kurt, who had his mouth hanging open. Obviously I shocked him with my voice. He blushed and averted his eyes. I got him where I wanted him. "I'm being pulled in a new direction, But I think I like it. I think I like it. I'm being pulled in a new direction. Through my painful pursuit, Somehow birdies took root. All the things I detested impossibly cute. God! What do I do? Pulled!" I continued the song, looking away from Kurt and at the others. That Rachel girl was also surprised, but was smiling as she held on to her tall boyfriend. An Asian girl sat nodding her head and also smiling as I sang. "Puppy dogs with droopy faces, Unicorns with dancing mice, Sunrise in wide open spaces, DisneyWorld - I'll go there twice! Butterflies and picnic lunches, Bunches of chrysanthamums, Lollipops and pillow fights and christmas eve, Sugar plums! String quartets and Chia Pets, And afternoon banana splits, Angels watching as I sleep, And Liberace's Greatest Hits! Have got me pulled in a new direction! If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting. Just watch me pulled in a new direction. I should stay in the dark, Not obey every spark, But the boy has a bite, Better far than his bark! And you bet I'll bite too, Do what's truly taboo, As I'm pulled in a new direction!" There was a polite applause and I bowed, throwing another wink in Kurt's direction. "Nice song selection there, New Direction is our name in fact." Schue said as he came towards me, he clasped me on the shoulder, I went to throw him off, but thought better of it. "What do you think guys, should we let him in." There was a chorus of yes' and I actually smiled. I pulled up a seat next to Kurt and ran my hand up his thigh, causing him to jerk. "I'm gonna like it here." Kurt As soon as we were let out, I ran to my car. Anderson's voice was just… It sounded so good. AHH! And when he ran his hand up my thigh, it was embarrassing when Mr Schue asked me to jump up and sing in front of everyone again. It was already battle of the bulge in what I usually wear! I jumped in the car and slammed my hands on the wheel. This boy was bringing back feelings. The ones that hurt. Ever since dad died, I knew that if I have no connection I wont get hurt. But now this Anderson comes in and apparently I can't do anything about how I feel. Someone knocked on the window and I looked up. Blaine. I rolled down the window and gave my best bitch stare. "What do you want Anderson?" I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and prepared to light it, until it was ripped out of my mouth. "Oi!" "You can I both know that you only smoke to look bad, but by the time you left this car park, that thing will be out and you would've swallowed 5 mints. Now before you go and tell me to leave, I want to make a propisition." I rolled my eyes and put the cigarette away. "What is this proposition?" "I saw the way you were staring at me when I was singing, and also how happy I seemed to make you from lightly touching your thigh. So I was thinking you and I have a little fun. No attachments, just sex?" I took a moment to process this; I opened my mouth for a witty reply. "Whaa…" "Well, since you seem to be the resident bad boy, I assume you have been with other guys for just sex before, what makes me any different?" Again, another witty reply. "Huh?" "Unless you're a virgin, which in my case, I'd be happy to help you wipe that away?" He gave me a piece of paper and blew a kiss, walking off. "Call me." I watched him go, thinking that he added extra sway to his step. So a thing we had in common was wearing tight pants. I looked away and put the number in my phone… I wasn't gonna use it but, I could need it for school reasons. Category:Glee Category:Klaine